


Loverbirds

by Kei_Tea



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: Keito has to find the perfect gift for his lover.





	Loverbirds

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fanfic I wrote for Valentine's day. Okajima as some had requested;)

Keito was wandering the evening busy streets, he kept looking at the shop windows, wondering what could make a good present… Indeed, Valentine’s day was in 2 days and he still hadn’t found what he would give to his lover. Flowers? No, too mainstream… Chocolate? Too simple… A candlelit dinner? restaurants were overcrowded on Valentine’s day… Lost in his thoughts, he ended up in front of a jewelry shop… Yeah, a jewel could be nice… but what kind? His lover never wore necklaces… and a ring would be a little too much… It would look like a proposal and even if Keito knew he had found his soulmate, a wedding proposal seemed a bit premature. They had only been dating for almost a year and it would be their first Valentine together. Keito had already struggled to find a nice Christmas present, but he wanted to find something really special now. It felt important to him to give a meaningful present on the day of the lovers. Without really thinking about it, he had stepped inside the jewelry shop and let out a long sigh as his eyes kept going from necklaces to rings, in the middle of gold bracelets and bright earrings, coming in all shapes and colors.

\- Can I help you?

 

Keito startled as a feminine voice dragged him out of his inner thoughts.

\- Hmm, I… hm… I’m just looking around… he mumbled

 

The shop lady smiled at him.

\- Are you by any chance looking for a Valentine gift?

 

Wow… what a clever girl… Keito simply nodded at this obvious statement.

\- What does she usually wear?

\- Sorry?

\- Your girlfriend? the lady went on, what kind of jewelry does she usually wear?

 

Keito blinked several times, that was a tough question. He couldn’t simply told her it was a gift for his BOYfriend that he was looking for…

\- I’d like something simple, he finally answered, something that can be worn daily, without looking too noticeable…

 

The lady nodded, showing him some small earrings, but for GIRLS…

\- I’d like something more personal, Keito lied.

 

The lady tilted her head, she seemed to have thought about something and led Keito to another showcase. She showed him some bracelets.

\- These can be personalized, she said lively, you can have your names or initials or whatever you want engraved on the small plate. And you can get a matching one for you as we also have designs for men.

Keito raised an eyebrow, that was… a perfect gift. Keito went for it, choosing a male design, pretexting it would be nicer to pretend his girlfriend would be wearing his bracelet. The lady informed him the carving would be ready on the D-day, in the morning. Keito thanked her and went home, happy he had managed to find his present in time. He arrived home rather late.

\- I’m back, he said while taking off his coat and shoes in the doorway.

\- Welcome back, a familiar voice answered from the kitchen nearby.

\- I’m sorry I’m… late…,Keito stopped talking as he entered the room, Yuto what the…?

 

Yuto Nakajima, Keito’s boyfriend for nearly a year now, was standing in the kitchen, an apron around his waist and a headband to keep his bangs from falling into his eyes. He was baking waffles.

\- What? Yuto asked as if everything was normal.

\- You…? Are you playing some kind of…. Is it for a cosplay or something?

 

Yuto snorted and made an offended face.

\- Ok, I’m cooking for my beloved boyfriend and I’m making fun of? Thanks… I’ll remember that!

 

Keito laughed and came closer to Yuto to hug him from behind, trying to put his head on his taller boyfriend’s shoulder.

\- I wasn’t complaining, I was just surprised…

 

He dropped a kiss on Yuto’s ear.

\- Why are you coming home at this late hour?

 

Yuto asked while continuing his task.

\- I was just… shopping…

 

He saw Yuto’s face break into a smile.

\- Shopping for what? the taller asked innocently.

\- Nothing in particular… Keito simply answered.

\- Yeah, right…

\- Why are you making waffles at night?

 

Yuto put his spoon down on the kitchen counter and turned around, his hands on his waist.

\- What are you complaining about? Your beloved boyfriend is making waffles for you, does he need a reason for that?

 

Keito was taken aback by Yuto’s reaction.

\- Of course not! I’m happy, it’s just unexpected and unusual… and…

 

Yuto filled the gap between them.

\- And just a glimpse of our upcoming first Valentine together…

 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Keito’s shoulders kissing his lips softly.

Almost one year, one year they had met each other at work, they had started to date only few days afterwards and for both of them it had been love at first sight. The two of them had quickly moved in together, in a small house outside of town. Their friends had told them they were rushing things but they didn’t care. Keito knew it was Yuto he needed in his life, and vice versa. Everything was so obvious between them, it was simple, the way they treated each other, the way they kissed, the way they touched…

\- Only one day left before our first Valentine’s day… Yuto whispered between two kisses.

\- Shall we continue in bed or would you like to wait for our first Valentine’s day too? Keito snorted.

 

Yuto giggled and hugged him tighter.

\- Let me finish my waffles first, I don’t want to burn the house down…

 

They settled in the living-room to eat, that was an unusual meal, but it was fun, and they liked doing unusual things. After their evening breakfast, the two of them started a hot kissing session on the couch which ended up in a love making session in bed. This was simple too, the way their bodies knew the other’s and the way they fit in each others.

The next day went by rather fast and Valentine’s day was already there. Because of work, they didn’t have time for much in the morning. Keito woke up early in order to be able to go fetch Yuto’s present at the jewelry shop before work. The bracelet happened to be even prettier with the engraving on it and Keito felt glad. This first Valentine was going to be wonderful. He saw Yuto leave work quite early, at least earlier than him and he couldn’t help wondering if it was because he had a present to fetch as well.

As soon as his work day was over, Keito hurried back home, impatient to give his present to his boyfriend. He opened the door and took off his outerwear quickly.

\- I’m home Yuto! Happy Val…

 

Keito froze as he entered the living-room, he blinked several times.

\- Yuto, what the heck is this?! Keito asked looking at a huge square shaped object standing in the middle of the room.

 

It was quite big and covered by a black blanket and sound was coming from it.

\- Happy Valentine’s day Keito!!

 

Yuto gestured to the big present as if he were selling something on TV. Keito approached the mysterious object but Yuto stepped in between.

\- Nope! I want mine first!

 

Keito sighed and shook his head, he took out the present box from his bag and handed it to Yuto.

\- Happy first Valentine’s day Yuto.

 

Yuto quickly took the little boxe and sat on the couch to open it. Keito sat down next to him, gauging his lover’s reaction as he unwrapped it.

\- Keito that’s…

 

Yuto took out the small bracelet, Keito had chosen a silver one, and had it engraved with their initials and the date of their encounter. Yuto raised his head and looked at Keito.

\- That’s… it’s so… Thank you Keito!

\- You like it?

\- I LOVE it Keito! It’s beautiful!

 

He leaned to the long-haired man’s side and kissed him on the cheek. He showed his wrist as to ask Keito to help him put it on. Yuto gestured to watch how it looked on him, his smile couldn’t have been bigger.

\- It’s really… I’m… I don’t know what to say…

\- Then don’t say anything…

 

Keito caught Yuto’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply, relieved that he had found a good present.

\- Can I have mine now…? he asked in a low voice only a centimeter away from Yuto’s lips.

 

Yuto smiled while nodding. He stood up at once.

\- Yes, you can!

 

He took Keito’s hand and dragged him in front of the big black square thingy.

\- Ready? 3, 2, 1…. Happy Valentine Keito!!

 

Yuto had pulled the black clothes away to let a yellow iron aviary appear in the middle of the room. In it, Keito noticed too birds, a blue one and a green one, both with black heads. They were beautiful Keito thought, they looked like mini parrots. But then it struck him, birds? Why birds for Valentine’s day? Seeing Keito’s puzzled expression, Yuto hugged him from behind while providing him some explanations

\- These are called Lovebirds, they always form couples, in other languages like French for example they are called “inseparable” because as soon as they form a couple, they can’t live without the other anymore… Just like me and you…

 

Keito turned around a little, meeting Yuto’s eyes.

\- That’s the sweetest reason for making me love this gift…

 

Yuto grinned, happy he had managed to hit the bull’s-eye.

\- I wanted to get you a ring at first, Keito went on, but I thought it would look like a proposal and that you would think it’s too early for that but… now…

 

Yuto moved so that they faced each other.

\- What do you think of my indirect proposal then?

\- Then yes.

\- Yes like in “yes I do”?

\- Yes, Yuto, yes as in “yes I do”! Keito giggled.

 

The taller guy hug him tightly.

\- Then I’ll have to surpass myself for next year’s present, he said before kissing Keito

\- And also for the next and for the one after, cause it’s the first Valentine of so many others...


End file.
